The present invention relates to a storage box for an all terrain vehicle (ATV). More specifically, the invention relates to a storage compartment that functions both as a storage box and as a storage rack.
All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are multipurpose vehicles that are popular for recreational use, such as camping and fishing, and utility use either on the job or around the house, for example, for gardening, landscaping, laying mulch, snowplowing, pulling or pushing light wheeled equipment. The adaptability and versatility of an ATV can support many off-road tasks within agriculture, forestry, horticulture and similar outdoor industries. ATVs easily traverse various off-highway trails, reach rugged locations that other vehicles cannot, and offer business operators the opportunity to accomplish work in the field at significant financial savings when compared to using a truck or tractor. Utility ATVs, especially suited for hauling and towing as well as trail riding, are as popular as ATVs for weekend recreational riding. ATVs are also used by older persons to rediscover areas of the outdoors that have become inaccessible to them. ATVs operate in all climates and are among the most versatile vehicles in operation today.
ATVs are off-road vehicles characterized by having four wheels (two front and two rear) with low pressure tires, handlebars connected to the front wheels for steering, a straddle-type seat designed for a single rider (although the seat may be designed to accommodate multiple passengers), laterally extending footrests on opposite sides of the vehicle, and an engine and transmission located generally beneath the straddle-type seat and substantially between the footrests. ATVs are generally not wider than about 50 inches; most commonly about 44 to 48 inches in overall width. The transmission typically is connected by a suitable drive train to the rear wheels. In many applications, it is desirable to have all four wheels driven by the engine. Four wheel drive ATVs usually have one drive train connecting the transmission to the rear wheels and a separate drive train connecting the transmission to the front wheels.
ATVs and other utility vehicles often incorporate carrying racks and similar components for holding and transporting cargo, equipment or the like. Often, these carrying racks are constructed from tubular frames, with wire mesh or panels forming the body of said racks. The carrying racks may be constructed of continuous panels, the panels forming the vertical walls and support base of the racks. Alternately, ATV carrying racks are sometimes integrally molded.
Currently, ATVs offer front and rear racks to carry cargo on the front or rear of the ATV, respectively. These are primarily useful for hauling large items that can be secured to the rack. Typically, smaller items are difficult to secure to standard front or rear racks and cannot be conveniently hauled using either rack. This problem can be alleviated by providing accessory boxes for mounting on the rack of the ATV. Usually, when a box or other storage container is mounted on a rack, bungee cords or the like are connected to opposite sides of the rack and extended over the box. Small items may be placed in the accessory box. However, by mounting the box on the rack, the rack can no longer be used to haul large items. Further, the bungee cords may interfere with the use of the box such as the placement of items within the box or the removal of items from the box.